


Uh again

by hlm2



Category: jojos
Genre: I'm dying, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlm2/pseuds/hlm2





	Uh again

Josuike I love you....ibincb  
Thanks tohan I love ur dweet ass  
And Rohan le blushed like a ugguuu anime girl u know what I mean   
Sfuck my arm hurts um  
Ok anyesyd  
Kosuert is like babe Rohan we gotta fuck my Dick is craving ur prostrate  
Prostrate that's what it's called righty   
and Rohan is lien fuck off u burned down my house u peice of shot  
And Josuke is really sad because he really wanted to poke Rohans prostate with his duckigrt anyesyd  
He's like well fuck my weenie is hard and he comes to me like Wowie hgee thanks Josuke I'll be happy to suck ur pengis   
So I GOR him d  
The suvc  
Nice penis   
Bice


End file.
